


Blocks

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Usuri has a chat with his seatmate on the bus ride to the airport.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> Set after nationals but configured so that there are no spoilers.

With nationals complete, teams had to make their way home, but trains had been snarled due to an incident, and some teams had to make other arrangements. Karasuno opted to fly. This meant bussing all these teenagers to the airport. As it happened, another team was also headed to the airport and offered the stranded club a ride:

Mujinazaka.

As the ones renting the bus, Mujinazaka got picked first, and then they came by the dinky inn Karasuno used as accommodation. The Mujinazaka boys paired up like a clique in the front half of the bus (leaving enough room in the initial rows for Karasuno’s coaches and managers at Kuzuri’s direction) before letting on the hitchhikers. The badgers had odd numbers, leaving Usuri with a vacant seat beside him.

Karasuno’s group shuffled past silently, feeling like invaders in someone else’s space. Hinata gave a long stare at Kiryuu, recognizing him immediately as the top ace of the nation (Wakatsu flinched at the unsubtle attention), while Kageyama scanned the group as if gathering stats with his eyes. Takeda graciously bowed before Coach Kuzuri in gratitude for the assistance, and Sawamura took a moment to thank his counterpart Kiryuu. Usuri watched over the seat as Wakatsu give a slight nod back to Karasuno’s captain.

The Karasuno club filled up the empty seats in the back of the small bus quickly; mathematically there should be just enough spots available. Usuri casually surveyed the mob until the last crow came up alongside and silently shifted luggage into the overhead compartment, stuffing it alongside Michiru’s. The bespectacled blond with headphones resting on his shoulders rummaged around for a sleep mask and cell phone charger cord in the stowed bag. The boy then plodded into the seat beside Michiru.

“Sorry, is there an outlet there?” Kei Tsukishima asked.

“You betcha.” Usuri took the charger and plugged it in on his seatmate’s behalf. Kei skimmed his phone for a second and then settled back. The bus began to jerk without fanfare and headed on its way.

Coming from Kyushu, the sheer scale and bustling of Tokyo astounded Michiru. He spotted a red tower peeking between buildings.

“Is that Tokyo Tower?”

“No, that’s a radio tower,” Kei said blandly, channeling Nekoma.

“Really? You been here a lot?”

“We did camps here,” said Kei.

“Really? With who?”

“Nekoma and Fukurodani,” he said, to name the recognizable teams. Usuri’s face lit up with awe.

“You trained with Fukurodani?! What was that like?!”

The first flashbacks that came to mind were Bokuto’s annoying “hey, hey, hey”—in fact, it was every annoying moment of Bokuto that came to mind. Tsukki hid his mental frustration well and just shrugged. “It was OK. Good blocking practice.”

“Man, Bokuto’s sure somethin’. Even Wakatsu admired him.”

Tsukki took a moment to deduce he was referring to Wakatsu Kiryuu.

Usuri continued. “He’s for sure a-goin’ places.”

Kei yawned. “And now we won’t have to worry about him anymore…” he said of the graduating third-year.

Usuri chuckled. “True!” And then came a tinge of disappointment at the reminder of the passage of time. “We can only do this a couple more times, comin’ out here, and playin’.”

Kei didn’t want to think about that. It was a long high school journey ahead.

Usuri interjected again. “Hey, since ya played Bokuto, can you show me some blockin’ moves? We saw yer game against Shiratorizawa on tape. You really stuffed Ushiwaka.”

And at that, Tsukishima had to blush.

“Absolutely, I’ll show you,” Tsukki smirked, but his snide grin said something else in a very sarcastic way: _“Of course I’ll be glad to help those less fortunate. (Not.)”_

His ear twitching at Kei’s reply, Hinata, seated behind Usuri, pounced onto the top of the headrest. “Hey, Tsukishima! Don’t share your snobbiness with other teams. They’ll think we’re a bunch of jerks.”

“Try scoring when it counts, then,” Tsukishima said, taking off his glasses and at last donning the sleep mask. Hinata was ready to throw down, but Kageyama yanked Hinata back down with a shout of “Boke!”

Kei settled back to get a nap in. Usuri resumed admiring the passing cars and towers, looking forward to the next time he would see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Usuri-centric drabbles, consider submitting a pairing request through my tumblr, stylinbreeze60.


End file.
